


One More Job

by MaeveBran



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Pre-Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-16
Updated: 2007-03-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala gets a new job from an old contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Job

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Deadman Switch 3.07 and Prometheus Unbound 8.12.

Vala Mal Doran walked into the bar looking for her contact. Aris Boch was waiting for her at a table in the farthest and most dimly lit corner of the establishment. She spied him and walked straight for him. He got up and gave her a hug that was just as much about frisking her for hidden weapons as it was about feeling her up, and she returned the gesture. Then they sat back down and chatted about the latest gossip among the thieves and pirates they both knew, while they waited for the barmaid to bring their drinks.

"Aris, didn't you once tell me about the time you captured a group of humans known as SG1?" Vala asked before settling down to business.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" he asked suspiciously.

"I think I ran into one of them a couple of weeks ago," Vala teased as she noted Aris's increased attention.

"Really? Which one?" Aris inquired before he could stop himself. He had often wondered what had happened to the Jaffa and his three human friends after their encounter five years ago.

"He said his name was Daniel Jackson," Vala replied evenly as she saw his eyes open wide.

"So how is the good Doctor of Archeology?" Aris said, remembering the bizarre conversation about just what Dr. Jackson's doctorate was in.

"He is definitely worth more than a day's rations," Vala said with some enthusiasm.

Aris raised his eyebrow at her. "Find something you liked then?"

"Yep," Vala admitted.

"What would it be worth to you if I told you I had business on his home world?" Aris offered.

Vala perked up at the suggestion of seeing Dr. Daniel Jackson again. "Really? What kind of business?"

"I happen to know of a tablet that talks about a treasure on the Tau'ri world," Aris replied in an offhanded manner.

"So, let's see it," Vala asked, now knowing the true reason for this meeting.

"I don't have it," Aris shrugged. "With me, that is. We'll have to retrieve it."

"Of course we will," Vala retorted.

"Oh, and it is in code, so we'll have to talk the owner out of the cipher." Aris gave her an approving glance. "That's where you come in."

"Of course. You need me to seduce it out of the mark, right?" Vala guessed.

"Got it in one," Aris said.

"Shall we talk about my cut?" Vala segued into business mode. 

They spent the next couple of hours working out the details of the bargain. In the end, Vala was satisfied. She'd get her share and the chance to see Dr. Daniel Jackson one more time. 

She had no idea how truly exciting that trip to Earth would turn out to be.


End file.
